Instant Parents
by Evlwolf
Summary: Why is this little girl calling Kagome 'Mommy? Where is Inuyasha? Who's this little girl's father? Where did she come from? So many questions, but none of them are answered.. Yet! But they will be!
1. Mommy?

**I know this isn't the most original plot-line in the world, but I got bored and started typing. This is the outcome. I post because these docs sitting in my computer have no point otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I have my own pony though! (okay, that's not true either... but what do I have then!? Raman?!)**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thoughts, or emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

Instant Parents

Chapter 1: Mommy?

Kagome waited impatiently, Inuyasha had been gone since sunset, and there was no sign of him. Normally, she wouldn't have been worried, but tonight was the night of the new moon, the night he turned human.

"I'm sure he's fine, Kagome." Miroku tried to reassure her, though he wasn't sure himself.

"You think so?" Kagome looked at him as if she were about to start crying. He had never left on new moon before. He'd always stayed with the group, and let them protect him. She couldn't be sure that he'd ever come back.

As Miroku was about to reply, there was a loud scream. It sounded like a little kid.

"What was that?" Kagome asked,

"Who knows, but whe should check it out!" Songo jumped up, grabbing her Harakutsu.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran out, she ran faster towards the screaming than Miroku or Songo. It was like instinct had taken over. She came apon a little girl, huddled up, afraid.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked the girl, kneeling before her.

"Don't let it get me, Mommy!" The little girl cried, latching onto Kagome.

"Don't let what get you?" Kagome asked, not realizing the girl had just called her "Mommy".

"The spider, Mommy! Get Daddy to kill it!" The girl pleaded.

"I'm not your Mommy, but I'll help you find her." Kagome told the little girl, sadly.

"You don't love me anymore, Mommy?" The girl began to cry.

"Yes, I do, sweety." Kagome decided to indulge the girl, she picked her up and held her, turning around to walk back to the hut.

"What happened?" Miroku asked, walking beside Kagome.

"The girl was scared by a spider. She keeps calling me 'Mommy'." Kagome explained.

The girl looked over, seeing Miroku clearly.

"Uncle Miroku! Kill the spider!" The girl demanded, afraid.

"Eh..." Miroku looked at the girl as if she were crazy.

"Well if you don't, surely Aunt Songo will!" The girl seemed disappointed.

"She knows our names? How?" Songo asked, suspiciously.

"Could this be a trick of Naraku's?" Miroku suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Kagome said. _'Naraku wouldn't be this sick, would he?'_

They entered the hut, and from the light of the fire, they could see that the little girl looked a lot like Kagome. She was covered in dirt, but she was a pretty little girl.

"I should clean her up. She can't be comfortable like this." Kagome said, pulling out a wash-cloth from her bag.

"Where's Daddy?" The girl asked, while Kagome was cleaning her.

"I don't know. We'll find him. What's your name?" Kagome asked, to change the subject.

"Mommy, you know my name, silly! It's Akemi!" The girl smiled.

"And how old are you, Akemi?" Kagome asked, trying to make it sound like she already knew the answer.

"3 and a half!" Akemi answered, excitedly.

"And your favorite foods?" Kagome quizzed.

"RAMAN!" The girl jumped.

"Oh, well I have plenty of that, you want some?" Kagome looked at the girl, knowing the answer already.

"YES!" Akemi bounced, gleefully.

"Okay then, Songo, would you?" Kagome asked the demon-slayer.

"Sure." Songo made the girl a bowl of raman.

The girl ate the raman like a speed-eater. She had the whole bowl of raman down in less than a minute.

"You were really hungry, weren't you!" Kagome laughed.

"I'm always hungry for raman, Mommy!" The girl, crossed her arms.

"You remind me of someone, but I'm not sure who..." Kagome said sarcastically, referring to a certain half demon.

"Who, Mommy?" Akemi asked, not knowing about sarcasm yet.

"No one. Why don't you go to sleep, you must be tired!" Kagome began to make a bed for Akemi.

"Daddy's got to tuck me in!" The girl demanded.

"But I don't know where Daddy is!" Kagome told her. _'or even who...'_ she thought.

"But Daddy _always_ tucks me in. I won't sleep until he tucks me in!" Akemi pouted.

"Cmon. _I'll_ tuck you in." Kagome tried to pick the small girl up, but she wouldn't budge.

"I want Daddy!" Akemi started crying.

"I promise we'll find him if you go to sleep." Kagome negotiated.

"Okay." Akemi agreed, still pouting. She allowed Kagome to put her into the bed.

"Sleep well." Kagome whispered.

"Aren't you going to give me a good-night kiss?" Akemi asked.

Kagome kissed Akemi's forehead, and the girl fell asleep almost instantly.

"Not _too_ tempermental. I'm glad she didn't have a tantrum." Kagome sighed, watching Akemi as she slept. "So if _I'm_ her mother in some impossible way, who's her father?" She asked, starting to believe the girl. _'If it's possible for me to travel 500 years to the past, I shouldn't be picky on what weird stuff I believe."_

"I think a certain _half-demon_ might have something to do with it..." Miroku whispered to Songo.

"Yep." She replied.

"We should get to sleep. I have the feeling tomorrow will be a long day..." Kagome yawned, getting into her sleeping bag.

She fell asleep thinking of Inuyasha. She missed him, and was worried about him. She hoped he would be back tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Please hit the review button! Whether you do or not, I will update the chapters. I write for my own satisfaction, not for you! I post for you, though! (Well, actually... I do that for me too... Okay, Okay, I got it! I add these little chapter notes for you! And the Author's Notes!)**


	2. Daddy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Insert remark here **

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thought or Emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

Recap

Kagome kissed Akemi's forehead, and the girl fell asleep almost instantly.

"Not _too_tempermental. I'm glad she didn't have a tantrum." Kagome sighed, watching Akemi as she slept. "So if _I'm_ her mother in some impossible way, who's her father?" She asked, starting to believe the girl. _'If it's possible for me to travel 500 years to the past, I shouldn't be picky on what weird stuff I believe."_

"I think a certain _half-demon_might have something to do with it..." Miroku whispered to Songo.

"Yep." She replied.

"We should get to sleep. I have the feeling tomorrow will be a long day..." Kagome yawned, getting into her sleeping bag.

She fell asleep thinking of Inuyasha. She missed him, and was worried about him. She hoped he would be back tomorrow.

* * *

Instant Parents

Chapter 2: Daddy?

Kagome woke up several hours later. At first she thought it had been a dream, but she looked around and Inuyasha was still gone, and Akemi's bed was there. Though, she wasn't in it. Miroku and Songo were still asleep, but there was no sign of her anywhere. It was dawn now, so hopefully Inuyasha would be back soon.

"Daddy!" She heard Akemi outside.

"What did you call me?" She heard Inuyasha say.

"Mommy, Mommy! I found Daddy!" Akemi yelled, excitedly.

She lead Inuyasha into the hut, holding his hand. Akemi now had ears like Inuyasha, and silver streaks in her hair. She also had grown claws and fangs. Inuyasha was also changed, but back into his normal hanyou form.

He looked bewildered. They were both absolutely speechless. The only reaction was a bright red blush on each of their faces, while Akemi stood there, looking at them with a big smile on her face.

"Akemi, you have dog ears? And claws and fangs?" Kagome finally broke the silence.

"You didn't notice, Mommy? Daddy gave them to me when I was born!" Akemi said.

"But they weren't like that last night." Kagome responded.

"I lose them when Daddy does!" Akemi told her.

"What is up with this kid, and why does she think we're her parents? And how does she know about last night?" Inuyasha finally managed to compose himself and ask.

"We found her last night. She was calling Miroku 'Uncle Miroku' and Songo 'Aunt Songo' last night." Kagome explained

"Naraku is low!" Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"This isn't Naraku's doing. It can't be. This has got to be something else entirely." Kagome shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Well I don't know. We've encountered weirder things before." Kagome told him.

"Akemi, can you tell Mommy where you came from?" Kagome asked Akemi.

"Mommy, you're always being so silly! I came from you and Daddy!" She answered.

"No, I mean before we found you last night. Where were you?" Kagome corrected her question

"I was with brother and sister! But I smelled you so I came looking for you Mommy! Then a spider scared me. Daddy, can you kill the spider?" Akemi turned to Inuyasha, with a pleading look on her face.

"All the demons out there, and she wants me to kill a spider?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Akemi, you have a brother and sister? How old are they?" Kagome asked, looking at her intently.

"Brother Kiyoshi is 9, and Sister Haruka is 13. Oh and Mommy, you and Daddy said I was going to have another brother or sister soon!" She said, looking at both of them.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"Do you know where your brother and sister are?" Kagome changed the subject back

"No." Akemi shook her head.

"Kagome, I'm back!" Shippo yelled, coming into the hut.

"Shippo!" Akemi shouted, waking up Miroku and Songo momentarily

"Uh, hi Shippo. How was kitsune training?" Kagome asked.

"It was great. Who is she?" Shippo inquired, pointing to Akemi.

"This is Akemi. She supposidly is my and Inuyasha's daughter." Kagome announced with a blush.

"How?" Shippo asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Could you take her outside and play with her?

"I guess. Come on Akemi." Shippo lead Akemi out of the hut.

"Let's talk about this outside." Kagome said, looking over at Miroku and Songo. They didn't look too pleased with all this extra noise.

They walked out, and sat under a tree, watching Akemi and Shippo play.

"That kid has gone crazy." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I believe her." Kagome said simply.

"What?!" Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha.

"Think about it. She looks like both you and me, she knows who everyone is, and she knows our scents. She even knows about raman and loves it!" Kagome listed her evidence.

"Naraku can make a incarnation do all of that." Inuyasha argued.

"Does she smell of Naraku?" Kagome questioned,

"No." Inuyasha sighed

"And she doesn't have a jewel shard, so I'm choosing to believe her. A 3-year-old could not pull off a trick like this." Kagome pointed out.

"Well you believe her, and I'll save you when it goes up in flames." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Here, Daddy! I love you!" Akemi walked up and gave Inuyasha a flower she'd just picked. Then she kissed him on the cheek, and ran off back to Shippo.

He was speechless. Not in his lifetime had someone done something like that to him. She was so sincere to, she couldn't have been acting. His heart melted a bit.

"She reminds me of you." Inuyasha admitted to Kagome.

"And she reminds me of you, at points." Kagome admitted, thinking of the raman.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his, smiling at her. She rested her head on his shoulder, with a smile on her face too.

"Ahhh!" Akemi yelped.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome instinctively jumped up and went over to her.

"What did you do to her?!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail, he was furious.

"I accidentally pushed her down when we were playing tag!" Shippo answered, afraid of what was going to happen to him.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked Akemi in a worried voice. She held the little girl in her arms as she cried.

"My knee!" Akemi screamed in pain.

Kagome looked at Akemi's knee, to find a scrape.

"You'll be okay, honey. Why don't we give you a bath to clean you up?" Kagome suggested.

"You cleaned me up last night though, Mommy." Akemi reminded her.

"I know, but only your face and hands. We should give you a full bath and find you some clean cloths." Kagome told her,

"I'm not taking a bath!" Akemi growled.

"I'll take one with you." Kagome promised.

"No!" Akemi said, flatly.

"You can have raman after!" Kagome offered, taking advantage of Akemi's love for raman.

"Okay." Akemi grumbled.

"She defiantly takes after Inuyasha..." Shippo laughed.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha went to hit Shippo.

"Sit!" Kagome said, Inuyasha crashing straight to the ground, while Shippo landed safely.

"Uh-Oh! Daddy's in trouble! Mommy always says the 'S' word when Daddy's in trouble!" Akemi giggled.

"Let's go take that bath!" Kagome said happily, walking off with Akemi in her arms.

She borrowed a kimono to fit Akemi from one of the other villagers and took Akemi to the stream where the villagers washed. She washed Akemi's hair, and got the dirt and mud off of her, then washed herself. Then she saw Inuyasha walking over toward them. Luckily Kagome was in a bathing suit, so she didn't need to cover up.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Akemi's scent, it's different. Before, she smelled of mud and other people, but now she smells like... you... and me... both our scents mixed together." Inuyasha confessed.

"You believe me, now?" Kagome asked him.

"Maybe you're right..." Inuyasha admitted.

"Woah, who are you, and what have you done with my Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"I saw Kikyo last night..." Inuyasha said.

_'Oh no, nothing good ever starts with that...' _Kagome thought.

"I told her that I couldn't be with her. I told her that she makes me feel guilty for not being with her though she's dead. I want to have a life with you and my other friends, not an eternity in Hell with her." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began to tear up.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked, not knowing why she was crying.

"Yes." Kagome wiped her eyes, and wrapped a towel around Akemi.

She dried herself and Akemi off and dressed her. Then she sent Akemi off with Inuyasha while she dressed. She walked into the hut to find Inuyasha boiling water for raman.

They ate in silence, and Miroku and Songo were suspicious of what was going on.

"Inuyasha, you went to see Kikyo, didn't you! That's why things are so awkward." Miroku accused.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha growled,

"Akemi!" A woman shouted from outside.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't mean to end it like that, but my mom wanted the computer. I'll get another chapter up when I can.**

**Chapter 3: Brother and Sister?**


	3. Brother and Sister?

**Disclaimer: I do not not own something not called Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thought or Emphasis_

Underline: Heading

* * *

Recap

"Inuyasha, you went to see Kikyo, didn't you! That's why things are so awkward." Miroku accused.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha growled,

"Akemi!" A woman shouted from outside.

* * *

Instant Parents

Chapter 3: Brother and Sister?

"Who is that?" Kagome wondered allowed.

"Haruka! Kiyoshi!" Akemi ran out of the hut.

The others followed, approaching the two other children. The young boy had short black hair and brown eyes. He had no claws, fangs, or dog-ears. He looked like a boy version of Kagome. The girl had silver hair, yellow-topaz eyes, dog ears, fangs and claws. She looked like Inuyasha.

"Uhh... She's been delusional. Nothing she's told you is true! She's had a bad fever that's caused her to imagine things! Yeah, that's it! Do you believe me? We're not your kids, Da- I mean Inuya-- I mean Sir. And Mo- I mean Ma'am." The young boy tried to cover.

"Not on your life kid." Inuyasha answered

"Oh... Well... Um... Would you believe that she's trying out for a part in a play, and she needs practice, so she goes to random people and pretends their her parents?" He made another attempt.

"Shut up Kiyoshi. No wonder you never get away with anything, you're such a bad liar!" Haruka nudged Kiyoshi, before turning to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Haruka, and this is Kiyoshi. As you already know, this is Akemi. We lost our parents in a fire a year ago, and Akemi hasn't been able to get over the loss. She goes into the woods, and screams over, lets say a spider, then when people come and find her, she adopts them as her parents. It's a deep meditation of mourning." Haruka explained.

"What the heck was that?" Kiyoshi whispered to her.

"I saw something like that on TV when we were at grandma's house after we fell through the well. Maybe they'll believe it." Haruka whispered back.

"Or maybe we wont. You two are _bad _liars. Why don't you make an attempt at the truth?" Kagome recommended.

"You want the truth, you can't handle the truth!" Kiyoshi said in an over-dramatic performance.

"Mom told you not to watch those movies! You are just getting us in more and more trouble." Haruka grumbled.

"Truth, NOW." Inuyasha stated, eyeing them.

"Alright. We're your kids. We fell down the well into Grandma's time, then when we tried to get back, we ended up here. We didn't want to change the future, so we stayed away from you until Akemi got away from us and followed your scent." Haruka explained quietly.

"That, for once, is believable." Kagome commented.

"I still don't know though..." Inuyasha declared.

"We have proof." Haruka pulled out a picture and handed it to Kagome. It was a holiday picture portraying Inuyasha (looking not so enthused), Kagome (who looked pregnant), Haruka, and Kiyoshi. "This was taken before Akemi was born. We have candids with our stuff."

"Candids?" Inuyasha looked at them, confused.

"Pictures where the people in them don't know their being photographed." Kagome spelled out for him

"Oh, I get it." Inuyasha lied.

"We'll get our stuff and show you." Kiyoshi said, running into the woods, and coming back with two heavy-looking duffel bags.

"Let's go find some shade, you can show us there." Kagome offered, felling how hot it was.

"Okay." Haruka agreed.

"Daddy, pick me up!" Akemi tugged on Inuyasha's Hakama. (pants)

"Alright. Get on my back." Inuyasha knelt down, as Akemi got secured herself to Inuyasha piggy-back style like he did with Kagome.

"That's my spot!" Kagome complained, jokingly.

"Not anymore, Mommy!" Akemi said, hugging Inuyasha's back.

"Oh, so I'm being shown up by a 3-and-a-half-year-old, now?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes!" Akemi answered.

"She's always been 'Daddy's Little Princess'." Kiyoshi sighed.

"You're a 'Momma's Boy'." Haruka pointed out.

"Well you're going out with Koga's son!" Kiyoshi said, knowing how Inuyasha would react to this.

"You like Koga's son?! Why?!" Inuyasha asked, in total disbelief and horror.

"He's cute, and nice, and is better than Miroku's lecher son." She defended.

"Every guy's bound to be better than Miroku's son, but Koga's son?! You can do better than that!" He shook his head at the thought of his daughter with the likes of Koga's whelp.

"I heard that!" Miroku cut in.

"Let's talk about this later, lets say... Um... When we actually have kids, Inuyasha." _'If we ever have kids.' _Kagome decided to call the dogs (or dog demon!) off of their daughter's case.

"No dirty wolf's kid will date my daughter..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself with an angry look on his face.

"I heard that!" Haruka griped

"Good." Inuyasha smirked.

"Okay, okay. Lets look at those pictures now." Kagome changed the subject.

Haruka took a photo album out of her duffel and opened it. On the first page was a blown up picture of the happy little family playing in a stream.

"This was 3 months ago." Haruka noted.

"It looks so great." Kagome remarked.

"It was." Haruka said, sadly.

"It's not anymore?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you and Dad began fighting around the time you told us you were pregnant again." she replied

"Do you know why?" Kagome questioned.

"No. I think it had something to do with the new baby though. I heard Dad say something about you being _too _nice to Koga. I bet he thinks you were cheating." Haruka explained.

"Dirty wolf..." Inuyasha muttered...

"What did you say, Mutt?" Koga yelled, running up. "Kagome, I'm back to take you away from flea-bag here. Naraku's dead." He announced.

"What?!" They all gasped in unison.

Chapter End

* * *

**Me: What, wait Naraku's dead?!**

**Koga: Yeah, what of it?**

**Me: Why didn't you tell me?**

**Koga: I didn't want such a pretty young thing like you worrying about a thing like that.**

**Me: Eh... Um... How'd it happen??**

**Koga: I don't know, you haven't written the chapter yet!**

**Me: Oh right, I'll get on that!**

**Inuyasha: Damn you Evlwolf! I was going to kill Naraku!**

**Me: Sorry... How 'bout I give you a strong demon in another chapter, or story?**

**Inuyasha: Feh...**

**Koga: At least Kagome can be with me now!**

**Inuyasha: She wouldn't go with a skinny wolf like you!**

**Koga: Or a stinky dog-turd like you!**

**Kagome: Like I'd go with either of you at this point!**

**Inuyasha (nervously): What? Why? Kagome you don't wanna be with me anymore?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha... No... That's not what I meant...**

**Inuyasha: THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN?!**

**Kagome: That I really don't like either of you when you fight.**

**Inuyasha and Koga: He started it! (pointing at eachother)**

**Kagome: Whatever, I'm going home until you work this out.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, wait!**

**Kagome: Sit, Boy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Naraku?**


	4. Uncle?

**Alright, here it is! The ending of "Instant Parents"! Thanks for reading!**

**I didn't really mean to end it here, but that's just what happened. I hope you enjoyed the ride, though it was short!**

**"The Inuyasha copyright is mine!" I say as I grab the blessed paper off the pedestal. Just then, Rumiko Takahashi storms into the room and grabs the copyright from me and steps on my foot. (ow!! It hurt!) I am arrested and I go to jail. The moral of the story is: I don't own Inuyasha. The other moral: Don't steal stuff from Rumiko Takahashi... It makes your feet hurt! (oh, and you go to jail)**

**

* * *

**

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italic: Thoughts or emphasis_

Underline: Heading

* * *

Recap

"Dirty wolf..." Inuyasha muttered...

"What did you say, Mutt?" Koga yelled, running up. "Kagome, I'm back to take you away from flea-bag here. Naraku's dead." He announced.

"What?!" They all gasped in unison.

* * *

Instant Parents

Chapter 4: Uncle?

"So how'd the bastard die?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped,

"What?" He looked at her,

"Your language!" She pointed out.

"What about it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You shouldn't be using that kind of language around our kids!" She scorned.

"Kids?" Koga asked suspiciously, looking at the three children, "these are _your_ kids? How?"

"I think you know plenty about _how_." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "or maybe you don't…." He laughed quietly.

"You dog-turd! Violating _my _Kagome! Forcing her to have your spawn!" Koga snapped "Kagome, you can still be with me! I'll raise your young as if they were my own." He offered.

"Not over Tetsusiaga and my dead body!" Inuyasha growled, "she's _mine_!"

"Will you guys quit it!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Can we _please_get back to Naraku?" Kagome pleaded, not forgetting the fact that Inuyasha had claimed her.

"Kagura killed him and got her heart back. She killed Kanna too." Koga shrugged.

"I didn't think she had it in her. I guess she did me a favor. Doesn't get her off the hook though." Inuyasha said.

"She told me to give these to 'Sesshomaru's mutt brother'." Koga held his hand out with jewel shards in it.

"Why is she giving us these? Doesn't she want to become a demon?" Kagome asked.

"No, not really. She said she just wants to be with Sesshomaru…" Koga muttered.

"Sesshomaru with Kagura? Haha… They're made for each other!" Inuyasha laughed sarcastically.

"Speaking about me behind my back, little brother? How polite of you. But of course, you would know _all_about manners, wouldn't you?" Sesshomaru stalked up.

"Uncle Sesshy!" Akemi yelled, running into his arms.

"Hi Uncle Sesshomaru." Kiyoshi and Haruka greeted him.

"Hello children." He greeted back.

"What did you have to do with this?" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusiaga.

"Uh-oh. Daddy and Uncle are fighting again…" Akemi wriggled out of Sesshomaru's arms and ran into Kagome's.

"I did only what was necessary, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"By _your_ definition. What did you _do_, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, almost accusingly.

"I sent the children back here to keep you occupied, while Kagura killed Naraku."

"Why?" Inuyasha growled.

"If you would've killed Naraku, like you did _before_, you would have ruined everything, like you always do. I had to fix what my little brother messed up the first time." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Why did my killing Naraku 'ruin everything'?" Inuyasha asked, suspiciously.

"Must I explain everything. I guess to Inuyasha, yes." Sesshomaru sighed through his teeth. "If you would have killed Naraku, you would have also killed Kagura. Kagura wouldn't be with me. Rin wouldn't have been with Koga when she was older, and he would hang around your Miko. Little brother, I saved your marriage. Also, you would've made a stupid wish on the Shikon no Tama" Sesshomaru explained.

"And what was that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Something about being a full-fledged demon, which wouldn't have worked anyway." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, I won't make that wish." Inuyasha growled. "Go away, now."

"Little brother, you have much to learn." Sesshomaru sighed. "Miko," he said to Kagome "make the wish upon the jewel, and let it not be as ignorant as my brother's."

Kagome didn't say a word, putting down Akemi. She pulled out her shards and fused them with Naraku's, completing the jewel for the first time in years. She wished upon it, and a pink flash of light came, and then the jewel was gone. Nothing else changed, everyone was still standing where they were, even the kids.

"What'd you wish for, Mom?" Kiyoshi asked.

"That fate would take its natural course." Kagome smiled.

"That's a good wish." Akemi said at Kagome's feet.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"How do we get home?" Haruka asked.

"Children, go through the well, and you will be as you were." Sesshomaru said, and then walked off.

"We'll take you there." Inuyasha said, putting Tetsusiaga away.

"C'mon Akemi. Let's get you home." Kagome picked up Akemi, and started walking the way to the well.

"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you and Daddy." Akemi whined.

"You will be with me and Daddy! Only a little bit later." Kagome tried to pacify the toddler as she walked.

"I wanna be with you _now_, though!" She cried again.

"Don't you want to be with your brother and sister too? If you stay here, you won't see them. If you go, you get Mommy, Daddy, Brother, Sister, and raman!" Kagome appealed to the little kid's raman craving.

"There better be raman!" Akemi demanded.

Kagome laughed, "Oh, there will be."

"Okay, I go." Akemi hopped out of Kagome's arms, and grabbed Haruka's hand.

"Bye Mom and Dad." Kiyoshi said, climbing into the well.

"See you kids later." Kagome waved.

"A few _years_later, please." Inuyasha said in a certain tone.

"Okay." Haruka laughed, and helped Akemi into the well, jumping in after her.

"They're gone." Inuyasha said.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked, playfully.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome into his arms.

"I thought you wanted to wait _years_." Kagome giggled. "I would like to have some time to ourselves before we have kids."

"I think we'll have plenty of that!" Inuyasha laughed, and then kissed her.

* * *

**Don't forget to read the alternate ending, and to review.**


	5. Alternate Ending: Chapter 4: Enemy?

**

* * *

**

I actually started writing this 'chapter 4' before writing the official one. I filed it away in my computer and forgot about it. Then I started writing chapter 4 again, a bit differently. I just found them both, and decided to finish both of them, and give you guys one of them as an alternate ending. You can probably see why this one is the _alternate_ ending instead if the _official_ ending. Still, I hope you enjoy!

**Yeah, I totally own Inuyasha. ****If you believe that, you might have a condition called 'stupidity'. Call today to find out about today's groundbreaking treatments for stupidity. 1-800-IM-STUPID. Together, we can find a cure!**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italics: Thoughts or emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

Recap

"Dirty wolf..." Inuyasha muttered...

"What did you say, Mutt?" Koga yelled, running up. "Kagome, I'm back to take you away from flea-bag here. Naraku's dead." He announced.

"What?!" They all gasped in unison.

* * *

Instant Parents

Chapter 4: Enemy?

"Yep. Yesterday Kagura came and told me he was dead." Koga elaborated.

"How?" Inuyasha asked, relieved, but also annoyed at the same time _'That was MY mission!'_ he thought to himself.

"She didn't tell me much. All she said was that he was dead, and told me to give this to Kagome when I came for her." Koga took a tainted fragment of the Shikon Jewel and handed it to Kagome. His hands and fingers burned where he'd touched it.

"That's Naraku's portion? That's almost all of it!" Kagome gasped, grabbing the jewel and purifying it. She took out her fragments and joined them to form an -almost- complete Shikon Jewel. "Koga, can I have your shards, please?" She asked.

Without speaking, he took the shards out of his legs, and handed them to Kagome, who fused them to complete the jewel.

"Finally, it's over... Naraku's dead, and the jewel's complete." Kagome said in awe. Inuyasha walked away, he seemed upset about something.

"You really did do it, Mom!" Kiyoshi uttered, as if someone had just proven a myth to him.

"'Mom'? Why is this kid calling you that, Kagome?" Koga asked, suspiciously.

"He's my... and Inuyasha's son. And those are our daughters..." She admitted, pointing to Haruka and Akemi.

"What? How?" He questioned, confused.

"They're from the future..." She explained.

"So you and dog-boy aren't..." Koga asked, still hopeful.

"No." Kagome said, disappointed.

"But they will!" Haruka cut in, quickly.

"Kagome, I'm better than dog-breath over there! I'm a _full_ demon! Inuyasha's just a stupid half breed with a big sword. _Our_ kids would be strong!" Koga tried to persuade her.

"Nobody talks about my daddy like that!" Akemi ran up to Koga and kicked him in the shin, but didn't do much damage.

"And nobody talks like that about my kids!" Kagome grabbed Akemi and Kiyoshi and walked off, Haruka following faithfully.

Koga ran off without saying another word.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"_I_ wanted to kill Naraku!" Inuyasha grumbled. "I was supposed to avenge Kikyo!"

"Well, at least Naraku's dead, and we have the jewel. How 'bout you make the wish on the jewel?" Kagome offered, trying not to show the twinge of jealousy when he'd said Kikyo's name.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Yes. I do have one condition…" Kagome sighed.

"And what's that?"

"You're not allowed to wish to be a full-fledged demon." Kagome smiled.

"I wasn't planning on it." Inuyasha wore a smile, though it was more devious.

"Well okay then." Kagome handed him the jewel, "make your wish."

Inuyasha took the jewel and closed his eyes. There was a flash of light, and suddenly, everything was different, yet still the same. The kids were gone, yet everything else was much as it was.

"What'd you wish for?" Kagome asked.

"That everything was how it was supposed to be…" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, with an almost wistful note in his voice.

"And how do you think _that_ is?" She questioned.

"Well, it kinda starts with this…" Inuyasha leaned into Kagome, and pulled her into his arms, and giving her a kiss.

A kiss that sealed fate…

* * *

**I know it's a little cheezy. That's why it's the alternate ending. Still, review! Thanks for reading Instant Parents! I really do hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions, review or send me a PM! Thanks for everything, my awesome readers!**


End file.
